


It's Good to Have You Back

by sheithfromvoltron (theeShadyLady)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Denial, Depression, Episode 1, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, baby seasons change but people don't, ha what a joke, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeShadyLady/pseuds/sheithfromvoltron
Summary: People tend to change after being held captive and made to fight beasts worse than the monsters you used to believe were hiding under your bed. And sometimes it's hard for others to admit that they can see it in you.





	It's Good to Have You Back

 The man was clearly exhausted and looked as if he’d made the trip to Hell and back a dozen times over the last year. Keith had reluctantly allowed Hunk to carry Shiro in for him since he was still out cold, but not he’d chased everyone out and had been sitting by Shiro’s side waiting for him to wake up and now that he had, Keith didn’t like the way the conversation seemed to be heading.

“I don’t know if I can be who you expect me to be anymore,” Shiro wouldn’t meet his eyes as he spoke; instead he glared at his replaced arm, flexing the fingers over and over again. 

“What?” That caught him off guard. “I don’t expect you to be _anyone_ , just yourself.”

Shiro laughed darkly, looking at Keith now, but not seeming to see him. “That’s just it, I’m _not_ myself. I don’t even know that man anymore, Keith.”

“Don’t talk like that,” he hissed, always quick to defend when Shiro was the topic. “You’re still _you_. No matter what happened up there, that doesn’t change who you are, alright?” He went to run a hand through his friend’s now white forelock and in return got his wrist grabbed just as his fingers breached the pale strands.

“Don’t,” Shiro’s voice was a growl and his eyes had grown distant. Keith closed his hand to show he wasn’t going to continue. “You’re afraid of me.” A comment, not a question.

“No,” it didn’t sound as convincing as he’d hoped. “No,” Keith tried again, “I’m not afraid of you. But we don’t need to talk about this right now. You need to rest.”

Shiro’s jaw clenched and he glared unseeingly at Keith. “Fine,” his voice went deadpan before rolling away to stare at the wall, ending their conversation

Sighing, Keith ran a frustrated hand through his own hair and stood up. _This was fine. He doesn’t mean this. He just needs time._ Swallowing, he decided just to let his friend have some breathing room.

“Goodnight, Shiro,” he flipped off the light, assuming he wouldn’t get a response, but just as Keith stepped through the doorway the sound of sheets rustling made him pause in time to hear, “You used to call me Takashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> “I don’t know if I can be who you expect me to be anymore.” - [prompt](https://sheithfromvoltron.tumblr.com/post/161988688853/its-good-to-have-you-back) from @bluuenvy  
> find me on tumblr @[sheithfromvoltron](sheithfromvoltron.tumblr.com) and feel free to [submit your own prompts](sheithfromvoltron.tumblr.com/asks)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **Ko-fi?** ](http://ko-fi.com/N4N86EW4)


End file.
